Nothings Bigger than Love
by amber3234
Summary: Oliva has too much insanity in her life and that's basically the main reason she turned Andy Eckerson down for a chance to reconcile. Well, now he's back in her life and they've been dating for about a year and three months.  Not E/O
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Yay! Well this idea has been stuck in my head for a while so I decided to follow up on it and write a story. I know it might not be everyone's cup of tea since it's an Andy Eckerson/Olivia story, but please just give this it a chance. Let me know what you all think, whether it's good or bad.**

* * *

Olivia Benson and her ex-boyfriend-turned-boyfriend-again, Andy Eckerson, have been dating about a year and three months now.

The dated before a couple years ago, but that lasted for about six months. Then Andy showed up at her precinct for the Baxter case. He wanted to get back together with her after the case had been close, but she thought it would be too complicated.

Fast forward a year after that case and they started dating again and they've been living together for two months.

It was 10 pm on a Thursday night. Olivia walked into the house she shared with Andy. She walked into their master bedroom and didn't see him.

"Babe?" she called out.

She then went into kitchen and did see him there either. He was supposed to be home two hours go. This was a normal occurrence, lately. He was working late.

She decided to watch TV until he showed up.

**One hour later…**

Andy was still not home so Olivia took out her phone and dialed his number.

"Eckerson?" he answered.

"It's me."

"Oh hey babe, what's up?"

"Where are you? You were supposed to be home three hours ago."

"I'll be home soon. I just had to finish a couple of things."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. She was really getting sick of that excuse. "Fine, I'm going to bed so the door will be locked. Use your key whenever you decided to come home."

He could hear the sarcasm in her voice. "Can we not get into this right now?"

"We're not. I'm going to bed," she said then hung up the phone.

Andy walked into the house an hour later. It was now two in the morning. When he walked into their bedroom, he saw Olivia sleeping. Truthfully, he was glad that she was asleep because he didn't want to argue with her tonight.

He quietly got undressed and slipped into bed with only his boxers.

Olivia started stirring. She was a very light sleeper so she would wake up from the slightest sound or movement.

"You just got home?" she asked. The anger in her voice was evident.

"It's been a long day. Can we please not fight tonight?" he asked, hoping she would let it go.

"You're the one who made it a long day. You could've been home hours ago."

"Olivia, please don't start."

She just gave him a glare and turned the other way.

He sighed and he also turned to the other side so they weren't facing each other. Lately, that's how they've been sleeping. With their backs facing each other.

Olivia tried to fall back asleep, but she couldn't keep Andy's late nights out of her head. She knows that he loves her and she loves him too, but that doesn't stop someone from cheating. He's been coming home late for the past two weeks and always said that it was work. She didn't believe him.

They cheating signs were all there. He was always coming home late, they haven't been intimate in over three weeks, and half the time he wouldn't answer her phone calls.

Andy couldn't sleep either. She should understand his work and that sometimes he needs to stay late. She's done it on more than one occasion and he always understood. He didn't know what her problem was.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were both still awake, but still haven't said a word to one another. Olivia knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep with _that_ on her mind. She flipped the covers to the other side and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Andy questioned.

"Coffee," she replied, coldly. She walked into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee.

After it finished, she poured herself a cup and sat at the kitchen table. She was expecting Andy to come out and talk to her, but he didn't. When she walked into the bedroom, he was asleep.

She started yawning. _The coffee didn't help one bit, sh_e thought. She climbed into bed and covered herself with the oversized blanket. She laid there thinking about their relationship until sleep finally took over.

* * *

**Please review! They mean alot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Hope everyone enjoys it and please review!**

* * *

Olivia's alarm started going off at eight am. She quickly turned off the irritating sound but, didn't get out of bed.

Andy rolled over and looked at her. "What time is it?"

"Eight. What time do you have to be up?"

"I'm off today," he answered.

"You're probably still going into work anyway," she said, bitterly.

"Olivia, I'm too tired to do this now," he said then rolled back the other side.

"We wouldn't have to do this if you would just come home on time."

"You, of all people, should understand my job. Don't act like you never work late."

"I don't 'work' late every damn day, Andy. I can't remember once in the past two weeks where you came home on time." She put air quotes up as she said work.

He turned back to face her. "What is it that you think I'm doing? I'm at work, obviously working," he said, raising his voice.

She sighed. "How do I know that? How do I know you're not out doing other things?" she asked a little nervous. She didn't want to bring up that she felt he might be cheating on her. Of course, she wants to know but, she was scared that it would start another fight.

"Are you serious? I can't even believe that you would think that, Olivia."

"That's how I feel every time you come home late. I know that something's going on." She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower.

She stepped in the shower and let the hot water run down her body.

Maybe he wasn't being unfaithful. Maybe she was overreacting but, she can't help how she feels.

When her shower was finished, she got dressed and fixed her hair quickly. Andy was lying in bed but, wasn't sleeping. He kept looking at Olivia, only to have her ignore him.

Before she left the room he called out, "have a good day."

"Not a chance," she mumbled back.

* * *

Olivia walked into the squad room and sat at her desk, across from Elliot.

He could tell she was in a bad mood by the scowl on her face. "Good morning," he tried.

"Morning," she mumbled.

"What's with you?" he asked, curiously.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

He nodded. "Another fight with Andy?"

She looked up, shocked that he could read her mind. "Something like that," she answered back.

He nodded and kept quiet, seeing that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Olivia, Elliot, we got a victim in Mercy hospital. Get her statement," Cragen said and went back inside his office.

They stood up and put on their coats then headed to the hospital.

They took the victim's statement and didn't get much information. She was knocked unconscious when the perp raped her.

They started driving back to the precinct when Olivia's phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Andy so she hit ignore. She didn't want to fight with him in front of Elliot.

Elliot knew that it was Andy but, he didn't say anything. He didn't want to be on his partner's bad side. He's been there a lot of times throughout the years and it's not a good place to be.

Her phone started going off again. She knew he wasn't going to stop calling until she answered. He's just as stubborn as she is.

"Hello…I'm at work, I can't talk right now…I'll call you later…I don't know…I have to go…bye." She hung up and sighed.

"Is everything okay?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

Andy called because he wanted to take her out to lunch and talk. Although, she really wanted to go and talk to him, she was scared. She was scared to fight with him and she was scared to find out if he really did cheat on her.

* * *

They worked on their new case all day until they were at a dead end. They couldn't get any information on the perp so they knew they weren't getting anywhere today.

It was seven when Cragen let them go home.

Olivia packed up her stuff and headed home. She hoped that Andy wasn't home because she never called him back and she didn't want to get into a fight tonight. She didn't want to deal with him tonight.

She walked into their house and into their bedroom. After changing out of her work clothes, she walked into the kitchen and instantly saw the table full of candles and her favorite foods. Then she saw Andy with a bottle of wine in his hand.

"What's all this?" she asked in awe.

"An apology dinner. I know I haven't been around for the past couple of weeks and I'm really sorry. I just wanted to do something nice for you to show you that I love you."

She smiled and went over to him. "You sure know how to get to a women's heart. Food," she said then kissed him.

"Well I know that's the way to your heart, babe. Sit down and I'll fix you a plate."

She did as was told and he set a plate of food in front of her, as well as a glass of wine. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He fixed a plate for himself and sat across from her.

She took a bite and smiled. "It's delicious."

"Thanks. So I thought you were going to call me back today?" he asked.

She looked at him and didn't know if he was angry or not. "We were busy. I'm sorry."

"No it's fine. I was just waiting around for your call. I really wanted to take you out to lunch so we could talk."

"Talk about what?" she asked.

"About our relationship. I just wanted to apologize for not being around and I just want to spend more time with you."

She nodded and smiled at him. "Well I'm glad because I want to spend more time with you too."

"It's a deal then." He smiled and kissed her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. I hope you guys are still with me.**

**Get ready for some drama! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. :'(**

* * *

After dinner, Andy insisted on doing the dishes and cleaning up. He didn't want Olivia to lift a finger. After all the cleaning was finished, he went into the living room and sat next to Olivia on the couch.

"Thanks for making dinner. I really appreciate it," Olivia said then she leaned over to kiss him.

"You don't have to thank me. You deserve it, you deserve so much more than that," he said with a weird look on his face.

"You okay babe?" Olivia asked.

He cleared his throat and sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What's with that look on you face?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

She decided to drop it. It was a good night and she didn't want to ruin it. "Okay. Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah, a movie sounds great."

"Or do you want to do something else?" she asked, seductively.

He leaned in and kissed her. "That sounds even better," he said then led her to their bedroom.

**Half an hour later…**

"That was incredible," Olivia whispered and kissed him on his bare chest.

"Yeah, it was good." He had the same look on his face as he did before.

"Why are you being weird?" Olivia asked.

"I'm not. I'm fine, just a little tired," he replied.

She sighed, but just nodded. "Okay, let's get some sleep then."

"I love you."

"Yep, I love you too." She turned to the other side and wondered what was going on with her boyfriend. He almost looks like he has a guilty conscious. She quickly shook that thought out of her head and tried to fall asleep. Tried.

Andy was feeling guilty about something but, it's not something that he want to talk about. Especially with Olivia.

**The next morning…**

Olivia woke up from her alarm and quickly turned it off. She turned over and snuggled closer next to Andy.

He started stirring awake. "Time for work already?"

"Yeah, it's eight," Olivia answered.

"How about we just lay here like this all day?"

She smiled. "I wish," she said then got out of bed. "I have to go shower."

She went into the bathroom, got undressed, and stepped in the shower.

Andy got out of bed a couple minutes later and went into the bathroom. He opened the shower door. "Can I join you?" he asked.

She smiled. "You didn't get enough last night?"

"Oh, I got plenty. You have me wanting more."

She laughed. "Fine, get in."

He got undressed and jumped in the shower.

Olivia got out of the shower twenty minutes later while Andy finished washing up. As she started getting dressed, she heard Andy's phone ringing.

"Hello?" Olivia answered.

"Uh hi, is Andy there?" a woman asked, hesitantly.

"He's busy right now. Who's this?"

"Um, I'll just call him later."

"I'll let him know you called if you could tell me your name."

"No thanks," the woman said then hung up.

Olivia stood there in shock. There is obviously something going on or the woman would not have hung up on her.

Andy came out a couple minutes later and they both got ready in silence. He didn't think anything of the silence since he didn't know that she answered that phone call.

"My car is in the shop, can you drop me off at work?" Olivia asked, not looking at him.

"Of course I can. Ready?"

She nodded so they walked out of the house and down to his car. They drove in silence.

They were almost at the precinct when he finally looked over at her. "You okay? You've been quiet ever since I came out of the shower."

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Talk to me." He was not convinced that she was okay. He knew something was wrong with her.

She sighed and looked over at him. "Is there anything going on that you need to tell me about?" she asked, randomly.

He looked over at her. "What are you talking about?"

"A woman called your phone this morning. I asked who she was but, she hung up the phone in my face."

"It was probably the wrong number."

"She asked for you, Andrew. Who is it?"

"No one," he answered simply.

"No one? Some woman calls your phone and hangs up as soon as I ask her name and it's no one. I'm not stupid, Andy!"

"Just drop it, it's no one," he said as he pulled up in front of the precinct.

She opened the door and was about to get out when Andy grabbed her arm. He leaned in and tried to kiss her but, she pulled away.

"Don't touch me," she said angrily, then got out of the car.

* * *

**Hmm, who is this woman?**

**Thanks for reading and please leave lots and lots of reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow I'm so sorry for taking such a long time to update. No excuses but my laziness. Hope everyone is still with me. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. And the truth is revealed in this chapter.**

* * *

Olivia couldn't really concentrate on work because of her fight with Andy. She couldn't believe that he's acting like a woman calling him and being suspicious wasn't a big deal. It is a big deal. It would be to anyone.

If she found out he was cheating on her, she promised herself that she would end things between them. No matter how much she loves him, she couldn't and wouldn't be with someone that would treat her like that.

Elliot noticed that she wasn't in a good mood and he figured it had something to do with Andy. Olivia has been quiet all day and he noticed how she kept spacing off but, he decided to let it slide. There was no point in bringing it up and making her more upset.

* * *

Olivia left work at around 6 pm. She told the captain she wasn't feeling well and he let her go for the day.

She decided to stop by Andy's office to talk to him. She needed to know what was going on with their relationship.

Olivia walked into his precinct and up the stairs to his office. As soon as she was by the door, she stopped dead in her tracks with her mouth wide open. She spotted him in his chair and a women kissing on his neck.

Andy quickly looked up as he heard a gasp. He looked towards the door and instantly spotted Olivia standing there looking shocked. The women quickly left knowing it was his girlfriend. He stood up and walked towards her. "Olivia-"

"What's going on here?" she asked, angrily.

"It's not what it looks like, I can explain."

"I think it's exactly what it looks like, Andrew! How could you?" She tried walking away but, he grabbed her arm. "Get away from me!" She said and stalked off.

Andy just stood there dumbfounded at what just happened.

* * *

Olivia was lying on the bed in the guest bedroom, crying. She couldn't believe what just happened. Yeah, she had her suspicions, but she couldn't imagine that it was true.

She heard the front door close and hoped he wouldn't find her in the guest room.

"Olivia!" Andy called out.

He walked into their bedroom and didn't find her. Then he headed for the guest room. When she would get mad at him, she would always sleep in there. When he opened the door, the sight in front of him broke him to pieces. Olivia was lying in bed bawling her eyes out because of him.

"Liv-"

"No Andy, don't try to talk your way out of this. Don't talk to me."

He walked over to the side of the bed and sat next to her.

"Andrew, leave me alone. I don't want you here," she cried.

"Oh Liv, I'm so sorry. You have to know how sorry I am. I don't even know what I was thinking," he whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Who is she?" she asked.

"No one-"

"Don't tell me she was no one! You cheated on me with her so tell me who she is!"

He sighed. "She's an old friend."

"An ex-girlfriend?" she asked, knowing where this was going.

He just nodded, not knowing what to say. He hurt the women he loves and he feels like shit.

"I can't believe you! After all the shit you put me through, you have the nerve to deny it!"

"I'm so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am."

"Just leave me alone."

"Babe-"

"I'll move out as soon as I find a place."

"Are you serious?" he asked. He couldn't believe what he had done.

"Dead serious. Now get out."

He left the room because he knew she needed to cool off. He walked into their bedroom and laid on the bed, thinking about what he had done to the only women he has ever loved.

* * *

The next morning…

Olivia woke up and went in the bathroom for a shower. She was well aware of how red and puffy her eyes were from crying all night.

She didn't even bother covering it up. Andy saw what a wreck she was last night.

Andy woke up and went in the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. He was sitting on the table drinking his coffee when Olivia walked in.

She went over to the coffee and poured herself a cup.

He sat on the table silently while she stood there doing the same.

After a couple minutes he cleared his throat and spoke up. "I know you hate me right now but, I just need you to know how sorry I am. I was wrong and I just ruined the best thing I ever had."

She looked up at him. "Why? Why did you do it?"

"I'm an idiot, ok? I honestly don't know what was going through my head."

She took a deep breath. "Did you sleep with her?"

He looked down and rubbed his eyes.

"Andrew, I need to know what happened."

"Once. We slept together once."

"When?"

"Olivia-"

"When did you sleep with her, Andy?" she asked, angrily.

He sighed and shook his head. "A week ago. It just happened. She wanted to meet up for dinner and we went back to her place and it just happened. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "And you had the nerve to have sex with me after you cheated on me. You're a jackass."

"I know, I messed up."

Her eyes started tearing up. "You are the last person that I expected this from. I thought you loved me but, obviously we both know that you don't."

"Of course I love you. I was stupid for what I did but, I do love you and I always will."

"Well actions speak louder than words, Andrew," she said as she walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been a while since i updated but my laptop was acting up and i just got it fixed. (Excuses, excuses) Anywho, please read and review :)**

* * *

Olivia and Andy have been walking around the house ignoring each other. Well Olivia was ignoring him. He's been trying to talk to her but; she was still upset with him.

Andy walked into the kitchen that morning and saw Olivia drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," she mumbled and kept reading the newspaper.

He cleared his throat. "So I started looking for apartments. It's only fair that I move out. You should stay here."

"I don't want to stay here. It's too big for one person."

"Well it's too big for me and I'm usually at work most of the time."

"Maybe you can ask your girlfriend to move in."

"Low blow. Listen I know I messed up but-"

"I don't want to get into that anymore. You did what you did and you can't change that."

"I know. I messed up and I'm an idiot but, just know that I still love you."

She just nodded and looked away.

He sighed and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Olivia went into the guestroom and started getting ready for work. She quickly did her hair and then she started on her make up when Andy walked in.

She looked up as he came in. "What do you want?"

"To talk."

She returned to doing her make up. "I don't have time for this, Andrew."

"So you're just going to ignore me forever?"

"That's the plan."

"Liv, please."

She quickly turned back to look at him. "What do you want me to say? You betrayed me after all that we have been through together. You ruined this, not me so what makes you think that you deserve to talk to me?"

He stood in front of her and covered the mirror.

"Move," she told him.

He held onto her waist. "Not until you talk to me."

She pushed his hands away. "Stop. I don't want to talk about this."

"Baby, please just-"

She quickly cut him off. "Don't call me that. I need to finish getting ready so just leave me alone."

"What do you want from me? You want me to get on my knees and beg you to take me back because I will do it. Is that what you want? I just want to make this better. I don't want this to end between us."

Tears starting forming in her eyes. "Well you should've thought of that before you cheated on me."

"I made a mistake and I will regret it for the rest of my life, ok? I am the stupidest person on this planet to let you slip away. You don't deserve that and I'm so sorry that I put you through this. I just need to know that you won't hate me forever. I need you to know that I will always love you, no matter what. I need us to be ok," he whispered.

Her tears started falling from her eyes. "Why did you do it? Am I not enough for you anymore? I mean, I know we've been fighting lately but, I never thought you would go out and do that to me. I thought I could trust you."

He wiped her tears away and held her hand. "You have no idea how much it kills me seeing you like this. It kills me even more to know that I caused this. I honestly don't know why I would ever do that to you. You mean everything to me and don't ever think otherwise. I know my actions may not show that but, just know that it's true. I'm so sorry for everything."

She couldn't talk. She just cried.

Andy just held her while she cried. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

All of a sudden her cell phone rang. She freed herself from his arms and picked up her cell phone. Taking a deep breath, she answered. "Benson…hey El…yeah, I'm on my way." She hung up.

"I have to go," she said then grabbed a pair of black pants and a blue sweater from her closet and started getting dressed.

Andy sat on the bed. "Are you going to be okay?"

She sighed and looked at him. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

He knew she was just saying that. That's who she is. She never wants anyone to worry about her so she just says that she'll be fine.

"Maybe we can talk when you get home?" he asked, hopeful.

"Are you going to be here?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

She nodded. "Okay."

* * *

**Well there you go. I would love to know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait :(**

**Been busy lately.**

* * *

Olivia came back from work at 9 om and saw Andy sitting on the couch talking to his mother.

"Mom, I can't...I have work all weekend...um Olivia has work too...sorry but, I can't make it...I know I haven't seen you in a year but, I can't get off of work...mom I got to go...love you too...bye." He hung up the phone and looked at Olivia.

"Hey," Andy greeted.

"Hi," Olivia replied. "Your mom?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Is everything okay?" Olivia questioned.

"They're having a family get together at my parents beach house for the fourth of july."

"You're not going?"

"No, I have work."

She nodded but, didn't believe him. "What's the real reason? We both know that you can get off of work whenever you want."

He sighed and cleared his throat. "She doesn't know that we broke up. She wants you to come too and I don't have the heart to tell her that we're not together anymore. I don't want to tell her what I did."

She nodded. She understood why he couldn't tell his mother that they broke up. When they broke up the first time, his mother was heart broken. Olivia and his mother were really close and she always thought Olivia as a daughter to her.

"We just finished our case and Cragen gave us the weekend off so I'll go. No one needs to know that we're not together for now," Olivia said, surprising him and herself.

"Why would you do that for me?" Andy asked.

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for your mom. I don't want to hurt her again."

"I don't want you to do this because you feel like you have to."

"I'm not. I want to do this for your mom, your family."

He looked away, feeling bad that she's being put in a situation where she has to go to her ex-boyfriends family's house and pretend to still be together.

"Are you going to be okay with this?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Listen, I'm really tired so I'm going to head to bed."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Night." She started on her way to the guestroom.

"Liv?" He called our before she left.

She turned around and waited for him to continue.

"Thanks," he said.

She smiled and nodded then went to bed.

* * *

Andy lay in bed and couldn't fall asleep. All he could do was think about Olivia and how they would have to spend the whole weekend with his family. It was going to be especially hard on Olivia since she never had a real family, except for her mother and Simon. Her mother wasn't the best example of a family and Simon was hardly in the picture.

He stayed up and thought of what this weekend would bring them.

* * *

The next day...

Olivia was at lunch with Elliot since they both have the day and weekend off.

"So what's been going on lately? You seem kind of down."

She knew she woulde have to tell him about the break up eventually so now was a good time as any. "Andy and I broke up," she answered quietly.

"What? When?" he asked, shocked.

"The other day. We just decided that it would be better if we weren't together anymore."

Elliot wasn't buying her excuse. He knew her and Andy love each other and they wouldn't separate if it weren't for a good reason. "Liv, you can tell me the truth. What happened?"

She cleared her throat and looked down at her food. "He cheated on me," she whispered.

"What? You're kidding, right?"

"No, I went to his office and I saw a women kissing him. He admitted that they slept together once while him and I were still together."

"Who is she?"

"His ex-girlfriend."

"Liv, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve that."

"I just don't know how I'm going to deal with this weekend. His mother invited us up to their beach house for a family get together."

"Wait, why would she invite you up there when you two aren't even together?"

"She doesn't know. Um, she'll be heart broken. The first time we broke up, it really hurt her and I don't want to do that to her again."

"I'm sorry that you have to go through this."

"I'll be fine."

He sensed that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Well if you need to talk, I'm here."

She smiled. "I know."

They dropped the subject and finished their meal.

* * *

Olivia got home and saw Andy sitting on the couch talking to his mother. He was letting her know that him and Olivia would be able to make it his weekend.

Olivia went into the bedroom and changed into sweats and a tank top then walked back into the living room. She sat on the couch and waited for him to hang up the phone.

When he hung up, he looked up at her and sighed. "So we didn't get a chance to talk last night."

She shrugged. "We can talk now."

He nodded. "I know that there's no excuse for what I did and you are the last person to deserve that. I know that I hurt you and I don't blame you if you can't ever trust me again. I will regret this for the rest of my life because you are the only person that has ever taken all my love and trust. Having you in my life is way more than I could ever ask for. I'm sorry for putting you through this."

She wiped her eyes and looked at him. "I just hate myself for still wanting you after you hurt me so much."

He got up and sat next to her on the loveseat and rubbed her back, only to have her push his hand away. He doesn't get to comfort her when he was the one that hurt her.

"I still love you very much but, I can't be with someone that hurts me more than loves me." She stood up and walked into the bathroom for some privacy.

He sat on the couch and felt a tear coming down his eye. He just ruined the best thing he had ever had and he knew that he couldn't get her back.

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's been awhile but, I've been having serious writer's block. I would love some ideas from everyone on what they would like to see in this story. And reviews and always welcomed and appreciated :)**

* * *

Olivia and Andy finished packing their small bags for the weekend then went to bed. They were leaving for Andy's parents' beach house at 6 in the morning so they could get there around noon.

As soon as they woke up, they ate a quick breakfast and got ready for the long car ride. They climbed into the car with Andy in the driver's seat and Olivia in the passenger seat.

They were quiet for most of the ride, not knowing what to say to one another. Also, Andy sensed that Olivia was in a bad mood this morning.

Andy finally looked over at her. "You ready for this weekend?" he asked, trying to make small talk.

She looked out her window and nodded. "Yeah."

"Thanks for doing this. I know you don't owe me anything, especially for how I treated you."

"Well just because you did what you did, it doesn't mean your mother needs to be hurt too."

He sighed. "Yeah."

"Let's just get through this weekend so everything can be done with and we can both move on," she said, trying not to sound hurt.

He could hear the sadness in her voice, no matter how much she tried to hide it. "Is that what you really want, Olivia?"

"What other choice do I have?"

He took a deep breath. "We could try this again. I know I don't deserve to ask that from you but, we both know that we belong together."

"You're right; you don't deserve that from me. How can we possibly be together if I can't even trust you? How can I be with someone that treats me like that?" she questioned.

He cleared his throat. "Ok, you're right. I'll try to back off."

She rolled her eyes, knowing that he wouldn't give up.

* * *

They arrived at the beach house right on time. They parked and Andy grabbed their bags but, Olivia came up and grabbed her bag from him.

"I can carry my own bag."

"Sorry, just trying to help."

"Well, don't," she said, then walked to the door and rang the doorbell.

The door opened and revealed Andy's mother, Donna, and his father, Jack.

"Hi sweetheart!" his mother exclaimed and quickly hugged Olivia then Andy.

"How are you guys?" Olivia asked as she hugged Jack.

"We're doing great. Come on in," Donna replied then took Olivia's hand and led her to the living room, where the rest of the family was.

They all greeted one another then Andy and Olivia went up to their room to get settled on.

Andy put his suitcase to the side and sat on the bed. He looked over at Olivia who was unpacking some of her clothes. "I'll sleep on the floor if it makes you more comfortable," Andy told her.

She looked over at him. "Do whatever you want."

He sighed. "Are you going to be like this all weekend?"

She looked away from him. "Like what?"

"Like you hate me. Like we're not together."

"We're not together."

"Yeah, well we're supposed to make it look like we are together. If you can't handle it then you can leave," he said harshly.

"Really? I'm doing this for you when you don't deserve a damn thing from me and you don't even appreciate it," she said angrily.

"You're not doing this for me. You're doing this for my family and my mom. You said it yourself," he replied.

"You're such an asshole," she said then walked into the bathroom.

This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

The whole day was spent with the girls shopping and having dinner at an amazing Itailian restaraunt while the guys spent it at the beach jet skiing and surfing.

Olivia and Andy didn't have a chance to talk the whole day until they were both laying in bed at night, neither of them being able to sleep. Olivia had her back facing him, pretending to be asleep.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked, knowing she was still awake. He knew she was still upset with him but, he had to try.

"Yeah," she answered, quietly.

"Me too."

"Why? Because I wasn't there?" she asked.

"That doesn't even deserve a response." He rolled his eyes.

"Because it's true and it doesn't need a response."

He sighed and sat up. "I'm not doing this with you all weekend."

"Then I'll leave." She also sat up and tried to get out of bed.

He grabbed her arm. "Just go to sleep."

"Don't touch me."

"Then stop being a bitch. I messed up and I know you hate me right now but, get over it."

She couldn't believe he called her a bitch and on top of that is telling her to get over the fact that he cheated on her.

"Next time, you should bring the slut that you cheated on me with," she said and layed down with her back to him.

He touched her arm and moved closer to her. "Liv-"

She moved her arm. "Don't."

He moved away from her and decided to drop it for now.

* * *

It was nine in the morning but, Olivia just laid there awake. She didn't feel like getting out of bed and starting the day.

She glanced over at Andy sleeping next to her. She missed being able to be affectionate with him. She missed being able to call him her boyfriend. She missed him.

Sure, they were still living together and he was sleeping right next to her but, he was not hers anymore. Not since he cheated on her.

She wanted so bad to be able to forgive him but, he hurt her and broke her trust in the worst way possible.

She loves him. She loves him and that's why she finds herself at his parents' house for the weekend.

Andy started stirring awake. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Olivia was awake. He stayed quiet and just laid there next to her. He wanted to hold her and apologize to her for all that he has done but, he was scared of the rejection. She doesn't owe him anything and he knows that.

Olivia moved to get up but, Andy put his arm around her waist. She tried moving his hand but, he wouldn't budge. "Andrew, stop."

He pulled her closer. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Let me up." She pushed him away then went into the bathroom for a shower.

He rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He went into the bathroom down the hall and got ready for the day.

They all sat down at the table for breakfast. Andy and Olivia were being unusually quiet and his mother seemed to notice.

"What is with you two? Why so quiet?" his mother asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," Andy answered and looked at Olivia, who was looking anywhere but him.

His mother nodded, sensing there was something going on with them.

"So what's our plan for today?" his sister, Jen, asked.

"Well I was thinking we could have a BBQ on the beach and watch the fireworks, maybe go swimming," his father answered.

"Sounds good," Jen said and they all agreed.

After breakfast was cleared from the table and the kitchen was cleaned, the girls went grocery shopping while the men went to buy some fireworks.

Fourth of July was supposed to be a happy time but, maybe not this year.

* * *

**Drama! Drama! Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay! I'm getting really sucky with updating and I'm really sorry. Hopefully this chapter will make up for that. Get ready for some more drama !**

* * *

It was six o'clock when they started barbecuing and hanging out at their beach. What better way to spend the fourth of July then spending it on the beach with loved ones.

Olivia was tanning on the sand with Jen, Andy's sister. She was in her red bikini that showed off her amazing body. Andy couldn't look away.

They didn't get to talk the whole day and Andy figured he would give her some space tonight. He hurt her in a big way and she deserved some space from him.

Olivia, on the other hand, was feeling like Andy was just ignoring her. Sure she told him to leave her alone but, it would still be nice to know that he still cares. He H HGH did cheat on her so maybe doesn't anymore.

"So Olivia, are you enjoying it here?" Jen asked as she rubbed more sunscreen on her body.

Olivia looked over at her and smiled. "I'm having a great time. It feels nice to be around your family."

"Well we're your family too."

Olivia smiled and nodded.

Andy was grilling some hamburgers when Olivia and Jen walked over to the table. Andy put a hamburger on a plate and handed it to Jen. Then he turned to Olivia. "Liv?" he asked.

"No thanks," she said then went over to the pasta salad and steak.

They all sat down and started eating together. They were all having a good time and Olivia was really enjoying herself at the moment.

After dinner, they all were sitting on the beach, talking and getting ready to watch the fireworks. Olivia and Andy were both sitting on the blanket next to each other, neither saying anything to each other.

It was awkward but, they didn't bring much attention to themselves. They didn't want a fun night to turn into a bad night for anyone, even if it was for them.

Andy cleared his throat but, as soon as he was about to say something, the fireworks began. Olivia looked over at him then looked away. They would have to talk later, now was not the time.

Two hours later, the fireworks were finished and Olivia and Andy were the only ones still outside. They were sitting quietly in the sand all alone. Neither knew what to say to each other but, neither wanted to walk away without saying anything either. Andy was scared of more rejection from her so he kept quiet.

"Want to go to bed?" Olivia asked, quietly.

He just shook his head.

"Want to go inside?" she asked again.

He shook his head one more time.

"Well are we just going to sit here the whole night in silence?" she asked, frustrated.

He turned to look at her. "What do you want me to say? No matter what I tell you, you're still going to feel the same way about me."

She sighed and looked at him. "I know you may think I hate you and I know you may think that I don't want to be with you but, that couldn't be any further from the truth. I hate myself for still wanting to be with you but, what am I supposed to do?" She felt tears streaming down her face.

He put his arm around her and was surprised that she let him. "I know how hard this is for you and it kills me to know that I caused all this shit between us. I want nothing more than to be with you and to spend the rest of my life with you but, I can't make that decision for you. Whatever you want to do, I will respect your choice. Just know that I will love you no matter what happens."

He kissed her forehead and held her closer as she started crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered.

After a few moments, Olivia wiped away her tears and stood up. "Let's go to bed." She held her hand out to him. He smiled and reached for it then they headed inside.

As soon as they got inside, his mother went up to him. "Andy, can we talk for a minute?"

"Uh, sure." He turned to Olivia, "I'll be up in a minute."

Olivia nodded and smiled at his mother, before walking up the stairs.

Donna led Andy to the kitchen and they both sat on the table.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"With Olivia. Are you two having problems?" she continued.

"It's normal mom, every couple has problems."

"It just broke my heart to see her the last two days. It's like she's really hurting and I know something's wrong after seeing her crying like that. So please tell me what happened between you two?"

He looked down at the floor. He decided telling his mom the truth was for the best. "I know you're going to hate me when I tell you this but, you should know the truth." He took a deep breath and continued,  
"Well we've been fighting a lot lately about work and stuff and I made a huge mistake that ruined our relationship."

"What did you do?"

He cleared his throat. "I slept with an ex-girlfriend of mine."

"You what?" she exclaimed. "Andrew, how could you do that?"

"I know I messed up and it was the biggest mistake of my life."

"So you're still together?"

"I don't know. She broke up with me as soon as she found out but, now we're talking and we'll see what happens. I'm really sorry mom. I know you raised me better than this."

"How is she holding up?" his mother asked, caringly.

"Not too good but, it's to be expected. I really messed everything up."

She held his hand and lifted his chin so he could look at her. "Make it right."

He nodded. She let go of his hand and headed up the stairs.

He was going to make it right, no matter what it takes.

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WOW! I am so unbelievably sorry for taking FOREVER to update this story! I finally had a free day without work and school so I needed to update this. Hope you guys are still with me and don't forget to review and I will try so hard to update sooner.**

* * *

Andy walked up to the bedroom after his talk with his mother. He knew his mother was disappointed with him and he couldn't blame her for how she felt because he was feeling the same way.

He lay down next to Olivia on the bed. She had her back turned to him.

"What did your mom need?" she asked.

"I told her."

She knew he meant that he told his mom about what he had done. "How did she take it?" she asked, knowing his mom saw her as a daughter.

"Not good. She's disappointed as she should be."

She stayed quiet and still had her back facing him.

"Look at me," he whispered.

"Why?"

"Please just turn around so we could talk."

"I don't want to talk."

"Babe-"

"No I don't want to talk. I just...I'm really tired ok?" She really was tired but, she also didn't feel like talking him about this. She just wanted everything to be okay between them and she knew it was all up to her to forgive him.

"You want to just go home?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? I like it here with your family."

"So you don't like being around me?"

She didn't respond.

"It's ok, I don't blame you," he said then turned to the other side.

They laid in silence until sleep took over.

* * *

When Olivia woke up the next morning, she saw that Andy was still sleeping. She walked into the bathroom to take a shower and freshen up for the day.

As she stepped out of the bathroom, after her hot soothing shower, she saw Andy talking on the phone with his boss.

She changed and waited for him to finish since it seemed like his boss wanted him back at work.

A couple minutes later, he got off the phone and looked over at her. "I'm sorry," he said, knowing she knew what he was going to say.

"It's okay, I understand."

He stood up. "I'm going to go let everyone know that we have to leave."

She nodded and started to pack up. This was going to be a long ride home, she thought.

They got their bags in the car and said their goodbyes then started their drive.

When they got home, they brought their bags up to the house.

Andy dropped the last bag near the couch and turned to Olivia. "I have to go."

"Ok," she nodded.

"I'll try to be back early tonight, ok?" he tried.

She nodded. "Maybe we can talk tonight," she suggested.

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

He put on his holster then left.

* * *

It was 6 pm when Andy got home. "Liv?" he called out.

"In here," she called back.

He waked into the kitchen where she was and saw her setting up the table for dinner. There was candles lit, a home cooked meal, and a bottle of expensive wine waiting for him.

"Wow, what is this?" he asked as he walked over to her and kissed her on the lips.

"I wanted to do something nice for you. You like it?"

"Are you kidding me? Baby I love it, thank you."

She got their plates ready and they sat down. He poured wine in both of their glasses.

"So I take it that you're not upset with me anymore?" he asked.

She smiled. "We all make mistakes and sometimes people deserve another chance."

"It just seems like I'm always hurting you and I hate that I make you feel that way."

"You make me happier than I've ever been. Sure we have some problems but, what couple doesn't. We've been through a lot together and I can't just walk away from that. I can't walk away from you."

"Well cheers to that." They clinked their glasses together and started to enjoy their dinner.

After dinner, Andy volunteered to do the dishes while Olivia picked out the movie they were going to watch. When he was finished with the dishes, he walked into the living room and sat next to Olivia on the couch.

"You better not have picked a chick flick," Andy laughed.

"You owe me," she teased. She pressed play and _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days _started playing.

He smiled. _Just like old times_, he thought. He kissed her forehead and held her in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Another update! Please review!**

* * *

Olivia woke up on the couch and felt herself in Andy's arms. She smiled and looked over to see him still sleeping. She got up slowly, so she didn't wake him up, and went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

As the coffee was brewing, she went to the bathroom to freshen up and brush her teeth.

She walked back into the living room and saw that Andy just woke up. "Morning."

"Good morning." She walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

He kissed her and smiled. "I love you."

She snuggled into him and he held her closer to him. "I love you too."

They sat like that for a few minutes until his phone started ringing. He groaned and reached over on the table for his phone.

"Eckerson."

As he was on the phone, she went into the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee for them. Walking back into the living room, she saw Andy hang up the phone.

"Work?" she asked as she handed him a cup of coffee and sat back down next to him. She really didn't want him to have to work today. It was his day off and she really wanted to spend it with him.

"Yeah, my captain just had a question."

"So you don't have to go in?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't have to.

"Nope, I'm all yours today."

"Well good cause I have plans for you tonight," she teased as she set her coffee on the table.

"Oh really? And what do these plans consist of?" He smiled and put his cup next to hers.

She kissed him and rubbed her hands down his chest. "You'll see, tonight. It's a surprise."

"You're such a tease. I don't know if I can wait until tonight though." He started kissing her neck.

She laughed since she was very ticklish. "Stop Andy!"

He laughed and started kissing her lips. She melted into his kiss. She pulled back after a few minutes, desperate for air.

"I need to go take a shower," she said then got up.

"Oh, c'mon! You're going to leave me like this." He pointed to his friend downstairs.

She laughed and grabbed his hand. "Join me."

He eagerly stood up and followed her into the bathroom.

**Half an hour later...**

They were sitting in the kitchen having breakfast.

"I'm going shopping with Casey in a bit," she informed him as she took a bite of her toast.

"I thought we were going to spend the day together," he said confused.

"We are but this is the only day where Casey and I can hang out. It's not going to take too long," she replied. She hoped he wouldn't be mad since she was going shopping for a sexy outfit to surprise him tonight in their bedroom.

When he didn't say anything, she spoke up again. "Please don't be mad."

He sighed. "I'm not. Go, have fun."

"Babe, it's only going to take like an hour or two. You and I still have plenty of time with each other."

He opened his mouth to say something but his phone started ringing. He walked into the living room to answer it.

He walked back into the kitchen five minutes later. "I have to go, I'll be back in a few hours."

She looked up and shook her head at him. "You're angry that I want to go out for an hour when you're going into work. So I guess I shouldn't wait up for you?"

"What's the big deal? You go out with Casey and I'll be home by the time you get back."

"No you won't."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Don't start ok? I don't want to fight with you. I'll be back in a little and the rest of the day is ours," he said, trying to stay calm.

"Just forget it, Andy. Go to work," she whispered.

He sighed and sat down next to her. He held her hand in his. "Why are you being like this?"

"Every time you say you'll be back soon, you end up working late. You do that all the time, Andrew. I don't want to wait up for you, only to have you not show up until two in the morning."

"Fine then I won't go," he said, getting angry. "If you can't trust me when I tell you I'll only be a few hours, then I just won't go."

"Just go to work and forget about our plans. We can do this another day." She got up and put their plates in the sink and began washing them.

He sighed then went up behind her and held her. "Look we don't have a reason to be angry at each other. Go shopping with Casey and I'll be back before you even have a chance to miss me, ok?" He started kissing her neck, just to get her to smile.

She started laughing. "Ok, stop. If you're not back by the time I get back, I will cut your balls off and you won't get the surprise I have planned for you."

He smiled and kissed her. "Ok then I'll definitely be back extra early. I can't wait for tonight."

She leaned over and kissed him. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," he said then kissed her back. "I'll see you later." he gave her another quick kiss then left.

* * *

Olivia and Casey were shopping for something Olivia could wear tonight for her and Andy's date and for her surprise for him.

She already told Casey what her plans are for him tonight. She wanted to do something nice for him to show him that she still does love him. She planned on buying a sexy teddy for him and have a great evening with him. Just like old times.

"So I'm guessing things are getting better between you two?" Casey asked as she held up a red teddy for Olivia to see.

"That's cute." She took the teddy. "Everything is getting better but it's still hard. We still fight and I don't fully trust him yet."

"Well it's going to take a while to get that trust back but, you two love each other so I know you guys will be okay."

"I hope so." She tried on a few teddy's and decided on the red one.

**Two hours later...**

Olivia walked into their house and was happy to see Andy there.

"You're here." She smiled and kissed him.

"I told you, didn't I?" He saw her holding a bag in her hand and that she was trying to hide it. "So what's in the bag?" he asked, curiously.

"It's a surprise."

"When will I get to see this surprise?"

"After you take me to dinner and a movie," she told him.

"Oh so I have to pay just to get in your pants."

She playfully smacked him in the chest. "Jerk."

He laughed. "I'm joking. I'll do anything to get in your pants."

She shook her head at him and smiled.

They started getting ready a few hours later. They were going to dinner then to the movies after.

They had dinner at an Italian restaurant then went to the movies. Andy let Olivia pick the movie and instantly regretted it when she chose a chick flick.

They got home at 10 pm and waked into the bedroom. Andy changed out of his clothes and into his sleep shorts and stayed shirtless. Olivia went into the bathroom with the bag and changed into her sexy red Teddy. She fixed her make-up and re-applied some lip gloss on her luscious lips. Andy was going to go crazy when he saw her.

Andy was lying in bed, anxiously waiting for her. As she stepped out of the bathroom, he instantly got a hard on. His jaw dropped as she climbed onto the bed and then onto his lap.

"Wow, you look amazing." He grabbed her ass and caressed it.

She smiled and kissed him. "Tonight is all about us." She grabbed his phone and turned it off then did the same with hers.

* * *

**I suck at writing sex scenes so I'll leave it to your imagination :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it's been forever and I'm so sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait.**

**Please review, it means alot.**

* * *

Olivia woke up next to Andy and smiled thinking about last night. Everything was finally going the way she wanted all along. Even when they fought yesterday, they made up and handled it like mature adults. That's something that they've never done before. They were both very stubborn so their fights would last a long time but, yesterday was different and she was thankful for that.

She realized her phone was still off from last night so she turned over to see if she had any missed calls from work. Nothing. That was a surprise.

Andy started to stir awake. "Morning baby."

"Morning." She leaned over and kissed him.

He rubbed her back and held her to his chest. "Last night, wow."

She smiled and nodded. "So you liked my surprise?"

"Liked? I loved it."

"Good because now you owe me breakfast." She smiled.

He groaned. "Ugh, fine. You deserve it for last night but, we'll go out for breakfast because I'm too tired to cook."

"I guess that will do. I just need to shower first." She sat up and walked into the bathroom.

**Half an hour later…**

They were sitting in the diner across from their house.

"Are you working today?" Andy asked his girlfriend.

"I haven't gotten called in, so I guess not. You?"

"No, I'm off. My parents are coming out today and they want to have dinner with us."

"Really? Why are they coming out?"

"They just want to visit us," He answered as he stole a piece of her toast.

"Are they going to spend the night?"

"They didn't say but, probably."

"Sounds good."

They finished their breakfast and headed home. As soon as they walked into the door, Andy's phone started ringing.

"Eckerson."

"_Hey sweetie, how are you?"_

"Hey mom, I'm doing good. Are you guys on your way?"

"_I was just calling to tell you we're leaving now so we'll be there around four."_

"Ok mom, sounds good. You guys are spending the night, right?"

"_If that's okay with you."_

"Of course it is. Just be careful."

"_We will honey, I'll see you soon."_

"Bye." He hung up and turned to Olivia. "They'll be here around four."

She nodded and walked into the bedroom to put on a pair of sweatpants.

He walked in after her and sat on the bed. "They're going to spend the night."

She nodded. "I'll go get the guestroom ready for them." She walked to the guestroom and got a new pair of sheets for the bed. She got the bed ready and then walked into the living room and sat next to Andy on the couch.

"I'm glad we're both off today, I just hope neither of us gets called in," Andy spoke up.

"I'll let Elliot cover for me if anything. I'm happy they're coming out though."

"Me too but, now we actually have to sleep at night and not have a repeat of last night." He pouted.

She laughed and shook her head. "I think you'll live." She kissed him and snuggled closer to him.

He sat up and got a serious look on his face. "I'm so lucky to have you, especially after what I put you through. I don't deserve someone as amazing as you."

She gave him a confused look. "Where is this coming from?"

He sighed and looked at her. "I just hate how our relationship changed so much but, I know that it was my fault so I shouldn't feel this way."

"Our relationship is fine now. I forgave you didn't I?" She knew where he was going with this and she didn't want to get into it.

"You forgave me but, you still don't fully trust me yet."

She shook her head at him. "Can we please not do this right now? Your parents are on their way and I really don't have the energy to fight with you."

"Baby, I'm not trying to fight with you at all. I don't blame you for not trusting me. All I'm saying is that what I did changed our relationship and I'm not proud of it. You have done nothing wrong. You've been amazing about this whole thing and I get that you don't fully trust me yet but, I hope one day you will."

She nodded and started to understand that he wasn't trying to fight with her, he was still mad at himself. "It's getting there."

He smiled and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Andy's parents arrived at 5 pm because of the traffic. They got settled and Andy took their overnight bags up to the guestroom then went back to the living room to join them. Andy sat next to Olivia on the loveseat across from his parents.

"How was the drive?" Olivia asked.

Jack groaned. "Very long." He looked over at Andy. "Your mother was talking the whole ride over."

They all laughed and Donna playfully smacked her husband in the arm.

"It's okay dad, Olivia's the same way," Andy joked. This got him a smack from Olivia.

Donna smiled watching the couple. They looked a lot happier than they did the last time she saw them. She was glad that Olivia forgave her son because she knew how much they loved each other and Donna truly loved Olivia as a daughter.

"Well you two look very happy," Donna observed.

Olivia looked over at Andy. "We are."

"So everything is going good between you two then?" Jake asked.

"Everything is great," Andy answered and kissed Olivia.

They talked for a few more minutes then started getting ready for dinner. Olivia wore a simple black dress with her hair straightened and she applied a little make-up.

Andy walked out of the bathroom and whistled as soon as he saw her. "Damn, you look hot." He walked over to her and kissed her.

"You look hot yourself."

"I really wish we do have a repeat like last night," he groaned.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I think you can hold out until tomorrow night. Now come on, I'm starving."

They met their parents in the living room and decided to go to this new Italian restaurant that recently opened down the block. They got there and were seated outside that showed an amazing view.

"This place is gorgeous," Donna said and they all agreed.

"I'm so glad you guys made it out," Olivia said as the waiter poured their wine.

"We missed you guys and we wanted to see how everything was going for you two lovebirds. We know that your relationship went through a rough patch but, we're just glad you two worked it out," Donna said and reached over the table to hold Olivia's hand.

Olivia smiled and couldn't be happier. Donna was like a mother to her and she really felt like a part of their family.

Andy rubbed Olivia's back and smiled at the sight in front of him. "We're going to be just fine, mom."

Olivia took a deep breath and tried to hold in her tears. Andy noticed this and held her hand.

"Enough with the emotions tonight, let's be happy," Jake joked.

"We're all happy," Donna smiled.

They ordered their food and enjoyed dinner with their loved ones.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go. This is the last chapter so please review and let me know what you think. I just wanted to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, alerting this story. It really means a lot to me and I'm so glad that I'm able to write stories on this site for you guys.**

* * *

They came home from dinner half an hour ago and they were all sitting in the living room drinking coffee and talking.

Donna stood up and looked over at Olivia. "Olivia, can we talk outside?" she asked.

Andy and Olivia both looked confused but, Olivia stood up and followed her outside. They both sat on the porch bench.

"You and Andy seem very happy."

Olivia nodded and smiled. "We are. Everything finally seems to be going right this time."

His mother laughed and couldn't be happier. "I'm glad. I always saw you as my little girl and when I found out what he had down, I was devastated."

"That means a lot to me, Donna. It really does. Andy and I have been through a lot over the past few months and at one point I thought it was really over between us. It was a rough couple of months because I hated myself for still loving him. Now I know that everything that happened just made our relationship stronger because it shows that we still love each other and that we need to be with each other."

"To be honest, I didn't think you two would ever get past his infidelity. I know you've been through a lot in your life and I just wanted to let you know that whatever you need, I'm here for you. No matter what it is, I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything, even if it's about Andy."

Olivia tried to hold the tears back but, it all just came down at once. Donna was like a second mother to her and she's always been there for her. "You have no idea how much it means to me to know that you're here for me. Andy and I really appreciate yours and Jack's support. You know the problems I had with my mother and it's so nice to have you here and to know that you care." She wiped her eyes and accepted the hug from Donna.

"I love you so much, Olivia." She kissed Olivia's forehead and rubbed her back.

"I love you too."

They walked back into the living room to see it empty. "They're probably getting ready for bed. We should head to bed too," Donna explained.

"Goodnight."

She hugged Olivia one more time and head to the guestroom.

Olivia walked into her and Andy's bedroom to see him coming out of the bathroom in his boxers.

"You okay? Have you been crying?" Andy quickly went up to her.

"I'm fine."

"What happened? Did she say something to upset you?" He caressed her face.

She pushed his hand away. "No, nothing like that. She just wanted to let me know that she's here for me and that she's glad we're still together." She smiled and kissed him.

"Oh, ok." He lay in bed as she changed into shorts and a tank top.

She lay down next to him and put her head on his chest. "I'm glad they came out today."

"Me too. The next time we're both off we could head down to their beach house and spend a few nights with them. I'm sure they'd love to have us go back there, now that our relationship is back on track."

She looked up at him. "I'd like that."

He kissed her lips and smiled at her. She knew that smile too well. "No, you're parents are in the next room."

"Oh c'mon Olivia, I can be quiet."

"Well I can't," she confessed. "Tomorrow night, I promise."

He groaned. "Fine. You're lucky I love you so much."

She laughed and kissed him. "I love you too."

**The next day…**

Andy's parents left early that morning. They invited Olivia and Andy back to the beach house whenever they were off from work. It was a great visit and they had a great time so they couldn't wait until Olivia and Andy came to visit them again.

Olivia was at work working on a new case that just came in. Elliot was sitting across from her and they were bouncing ideas off each other.

A few minutes later, Fin and Munch walked in with dinner. "We got dinner guys."

"Good, I am starving," Elliot expressed. Olivia nodded in agreement and walked over to get her food.

It was 10 pm when they headed home. Olivia walked into her bedroom to find candles all over the room and small red rose pedals on the bed. She opened her mouth in awe and couldn't believe this was all for her. Andy walked over to her and handed her a glass of wine. "You promised a repeat of the other night." He smiled.

She smiled and couldn't believe he did all this. "I could get used to coming home to this."

He kissed her and helped her take her coat off. "You got it."

"I love you so much," she told him.

"I love you too, Olivia."

* * *

**THE END!**


End file.
